


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Write about two characters who have known each other for a long time, and give one of them a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

"Legolas, is something wrong?" The hand that had been on his shoulder moved to the space between his shoulderblades. The touch was gentle, the voice concerned, and it made his heart race. 

Yes, he wanted to say, yes, everything's wrong. But he didn't. "I-I'm alright." It came out very small and not very convincing. 

There was a silence in which Thranduil seemed to be debating what he'd say next, and Legolas nearly blurted out the truth, but his father interrupted by drawing him onto his lap and into an embrace.

"Is someone hurting you?" The question was unexpected enough that Legolas's mind abandoned its previous thoughts. 

"No."

"Are you hurting yourself?" Thranduil's tone was deceptively calm, but Legolas could hear that underneath it was stretched taut with fear.

"No," Legolas repeated, and Thranduil sighed with relief.

"Then I will not pry," his father said, and the arms around Legolas tightened almost imperceptibly. "But if you need me, know that I am here, and that I love you."

He relaxed into the touch, enjoying his father's warmth. Should he say it? The aching want that had settled in him was wrong, he knew, but keeping it a secret might be worse. But if he pushed Thranduil away... He could hardly blame his father if that happened, but he fervently hoped it would not. 

"I love you," he said finally. "I love you more, and differently, than I should. I love you not as I would a father but as I would a lover." Legolas pressed his forehead into Thranduil's chest and prayed. "And I cannot bear to lose you." 

The truth was out, now.

The silence stretched on. Legolas's throat felt like it had been corked shut as he tried to hold back tears, but he didn't move from his place. This might be the last chance he got to receive Thranduil's easy affection.

"Legolas," Thranduil finally whispered against his temple. "How long?"

"Three months, eleven days." So quiet even Legolas could barely hear it. "Ada, I'm so sorry, I never wanted this, if I could have stopped it I would have-"

Thranduil leaned down and kissed him, and Legolas entirely forgot what he was going to say next as he lost himself in the warm softness of Thranduil's lips, slipped his mouth open to allow in a probing tongue, tangled his fingers in silver-gold hair. 

"Ada?" He was breathless as they broke apart. 

Thranduil's breath was harsh next to his ear, murmuring a string of broken adorations in a voice too rough for Legolas to make out the words. But he didn't need to; the meaning was clear enough. 

Legolas's lips curled into a smile and he stood, fingers twining with Thranduil's, and led the way back to his rooms.


End file.
